


Six degrees of separation

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Baseball, Based on a The Script Song, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Crying, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Feels, Heavy Angst, High School, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Memories, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Permanent Injury, Pining, Post-Canon, Raijin Days, Separations, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Haruto and Himari went to watch a baseball match, but they saw so much more than Izaya thought they would. And what about the other side of the story?





	1. Chapter 1

Izaya was sitting in his wheelchair, examining his humans from his hotel room above. Besides gathering information, that was his other everyday activity. He felt as a smile crept onto his lips. It seemed like he truly lived up to his name: The one who looks over the crowd.

He heard as the door was being opened and hurried footsteps nearing him. He turned his wheelchair around, so he could catch Haruto who ran up to him and hugged his knees.

"Izaya-san!" The little boy beamed up at him with genuine happiness in his eyes just because of the fact he could see him.

"Good evening, Haruto-kun," Izaya greeted him, ruffling his hair. "How was the match?"

On the previous day, Kine took Haruto and Himari to Fukuoka to watch a baseball match where their favorite team was playing against another.

"It was enjoyable," Himari answered instead of the little boy with her usual nonchalant voice, before sitting down to the sofa with a book in her hand. 

"Not just enjoyable, Himari!" Haruto argued, jumping up and down. "It was awesome!"

"Oh, really? Why is that?" Izaya asked, titling his head in a questioning way.

"There was a member in Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens who was super strong!" Haruto explained excitedly. "All of his hits were homeruns!" He saw as Izayas’ eyes widened, but he thought that the reason was only how unbelievable his story was.

"He was only a blond delinquent," Himari said, lowering her book, "and he was not cool at all. Most of the time when he hit the ball-"

"The bat flew out of his hand and he stood there like a total idiot?" Izaya asked, hearing as a little sob left his lips.

"Yes! But Izaya-san… how do you know that?" Haruto asked, looking up at him curiously.

Izaya did not answer, only turned his wheelchair around and went back to the window. He heard as Kine-san called out for the kids and took them to their rooms, so they cloud sleep. Izaya had to remind himself to thank that to him later.

He looked up to the sky and saw as the moon appeared from behind some dark clouds. He felt as a shaky breath left his lips and he could not do anything against the hot drops running down on his face.

'You have not changed at all since high school, ne… Shizu-chan?'


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, you were incredible out there!" Tom said as he hit his friend on the back. "I had no idea that you could play baseball."

"Thanks, Tom," Shizuo said, as his boss slipped a little bit of his drink. He had no intentions to help that team. He came to the city because of a work with Tom, but seeing how desperate the captain was when they walked up to him, he just could say no. "No that it will make me any more human or something."

"Did you say something?" Tom asked, turning towards Shizuo with his whole body. He was worried for his friend. Since the match had ended, Shizuo asked gloomy – well, gloomier than usual.

"No, I am just tired," the blond said and his boss only nodded. Shizuo pushed his chair out and stood up. He walked out of the bar without even looking back.

 

After he had had a shower, he was lying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He knew that he was supposed be tired and try to sleep. He was an exhausting day – both mentally and physically. He closed his eyes and tried to relieve the match, so the good feeling would relax him and help him fall asleep. However, instead having the bat in his hand, he was holding a steel beam and instead of hearing the ovation of the crowd, he heard the sickening sound of breaking bones. 

Shizuo sat up in his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. It was not supposed to end that way! He should have avoided it. He should have chosen not to go up to that rooftop. He should have stayed beside Vorona – but he did not do it. He knew how badly Izaya wanted that fight and – just like always – he could not say no to anything Izaya wanted.

On that night, he almost burnt to death, he was slashed multiple times and even one of his arms was broken, but the most painful part was still saying those words into the receiver – the words neither of them thought seriously. 

How could they think that they could say goodbye to each other for real? They were glued together since their first high school day. There was no day without them running around the city with Izaya mocking him and Shizuo throwing everything at him that was within his reach.

When that reporter appeared in Ikebukuro one year ago and told them that Izaya was alive, he was beyond relieved. Of course, he said that he did not want him to come back to the city, but a part of him did not want anything more than to left everything behind and go away to search for his flea. No matter how annoying he could be, the city was not the same without him.

Shizuo lied back and tried to fall asleep again. He reclosed his eyes, but the picture that popped up in front of his eyes was not the baseball court or the rooftop. He was standing at the sport court of their old high school, seeing his younger self with a baseball bat in hand as his teammates jumped on the top of him, everyone having a gold medal in their neck. He remembered that time. It was the sport festival in their senior year of high school. 

Suddenly, he saw a figure walking towards him. All of his teammates backed away as the teenager Izaya stopped in front of him, giving him a mocking smirk.

"Shizu-chan is so lame! He could not even hold a baseball bat in his hand properly!" Before his past self could have done anything, Izaya lifted his hand up and patted him on the head. "But that did not change the fact that you won. Congratulations, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo opened his eyes again, feeling as tears poured down on his face. He lifted his arm up and covered his face.

"Shut up, fucking flea!"


End file.
